This invention relates generally to media systems and, more particularly, to media systems with custom media content flipping support.
An interactive media guidance application, such as an interactive television program guide, allows a user to tune to and display a wide array of media content that is available within a media system. For example, an interactive media guidance application may allow a user to access hundreds of digital or analog television channels. From these channels, a user may be presented with, for example, broadcast television content, on-demand programming, pay-per-view programming, interactive applications, digital music, and any other media content capable of being presented on a user equipment device.
Some media guidance applications, however, are limited in their ability to customize the channel changing (or sometimes called channel “flipping”) sequence. This sequence generally includes all the available channel numbers in sequential order by channel number. For example, while a user may typically flip up or flip down in the channel sequence, the ability to create and maintain custom channel flipping sequences (even for a limited period of time) is severely limited.